The Trouble With Doppelgangers
by LowkeyLyesmiths
Summary: When Steve finds out that Tony is dating Johnny Storm he's not sure he likes the implications. Eventual Tony/Steve


**AN: **I don't know. _Idon'tknow. _Inspired by the fact that Chris Evans played Cap and Johnny Storm.

* * *

The first time the Avengers meet the Four Doctor Doom has begun converting humans in to Doombots and as world domination plans go (and at this point Steve is a connoisseur) it's not bad.

When Steve meets Johnny he openly gapes because the kid is a skinnier, cockier version of him. It's uncanny and terrifying and Johnny makes it worse by goggling at him, tugging at his sister's sleeve excitedly and loudly proclaiming, "_That_ is a _beautiful_ man!"

Bruce and Reid are fascinated, Susan looks concerned, Natasha and Thor don't seem fazed at all, Tony makes an obscene amount of long lost twin jokes and Clint busies himself trying to annoy Ben. Overall, it's not a bad first meeting (_much_ better than their first meeting with the x-men) and Steve simply resolves to minimize contact with Johnny Storm because wow, it's just _awkward_. Unfortunately, Johnny has other ideas and makes time every time they meet to pat Steve on the arm and congratulate him on his face.

Apart from that their partnership is successful, they defeat Doom and even manage to capture him (for a while at least) Steve's happy with that result and hoping they'll never have to work with the Four again (even though he knows they'll probably have to eventually).

And then he walks in to the kitchen at the Avengers mansion and is greeted by a shirtless Johnny making poptarts and coffee.

"Mornin', Cap!" he greets with an ear splitting grin before practically skipping out of the door and almost knocking over a tousle-haired, yawning Bruce.

"Why was _he_ here?" Steve asks, trying (and failing) to keep the anger out of his voice.

Bruce shrugs and Clint (who appears out of nowhere as per usual) says, "'Cos Tony's sleeping with him, dude."

Steve splutters. Now, don't get him wrong, he's got nothing against two guys in love, but he grew up when that was crime, when it was morally_wrong_ so it's still kind of a shock for him. (Especially when it's his teammate and friend and a guy who's pretty much his mirror image.) "But he's-he's..."

Bruce and Clint both smile at his shock and Clint says, "He's Tony Stark, Steve. He pretty much sleeps with anything he wants to."

Steve's not sure how to respond to that so he doesn't; instead he heads out of the kitchen towards the gym and tries to sweat the mental images of Tony kissing Johnny out of his head by breaking a lot of the gym equipment.

He's just about recovered from that incident when he walks in on them all over each other in one of the many TV rooms. He stares dumbfounded for a few seconds (and he's pretty sure Tony's eyes open and stare right at him) before blushing and backing out.

Johnny ambushes him in the kitchen about a week after that, Johnny's watching an interview that he and Tony did last week, a thoughtful expression on his face. Steve's about to excuse himself when Johnny turns and says, "You know I see why he likes you so much."

Steve's baffled. "What?"

Johnny smirks (it's so damn _unnerving_ having a conversation with someone who looks _exactly_ like you) "Jeez, you really are oblivious, aren't you? Clint said you were."

Steve blinks and Johnny shakes his head before slipping passed him and heading down to Tony's lab.

"He means," (Steve nearly jumps out of his skin as Natasha appears from wherever the hell she's been hiding). "That Tony's not so much in to Johnny as he's in to the package Johnny comes in, Steve."  
Steve stares after her, completely confused.

He doesn't understand until he's forced to attend one of Stark's galas, Clint and Tasha are nowhere to be seen, Thor is currently challenging anyone who crosses his path to drinking contests (and winning) and Bruce has opted out in favour of research. So Steve's sort of just leaning against the wall, sipping an alarmingly blue drink that Tony shoved in to his hands.

He's been standing there for almost two hours when a very drunken Tony is deposited in to his arms by a very tense looking Pepper.

"Steve, can you please take him home? If he 'inappropriately touches' one more person of power in this room I'm pretty sure someone in here will have him assassinated."

"Sure, Pepper." Steve smiles (inside he's pretty sure his heart is singing because _he can leave_)

On the way to the limo Happy's bringing around Tony kisses him.

When Steve shoves him off he splutters, "_Stark_, I am not Johnny!"

And Tony gives him this _look_ and rolls his eyes and says, "Jeez, Rogers. How oblivious are you?"

And Steve has what they often call a light bulb moment. "Oh. Oh."

And Tony smirks and pulls him down for another kiss.


End file.
